Souls on Ice
Opening scene shows a glass container filled with blood. The camera follows the tube hanging over it to a naked female corpse. Two morgeatory workers are trying to make her look presentable buy pumping fluids into her body. When one of the workers, (supposduely) new to the job fucks up and putting too much fluid in her and taking out to much fluid out of her, the tube splashes out blood onto the female worker (layla) who gets pissed off, chases the new guy out and fires him. The new guy being fired is sitting in his car in the parking lot talking to his gf over the phone. A arguement heats up as she insults him for getting fired and being useless in taking care of her and her unborn child. The scene ends and cut to the new guy walking back into the room looking for Layla to ask for another chance. He encounters a pool of blood on the floor and Layla body whose has been mauled to death. He runs off horrified as the scene cuts. Roman who had fallen asleep on his couch with his trusty axe on his lap , wakes up and over looks the mess that took place the night before when he was attacked and Annie came to the rescue. While pouring a glass of blood Annie walks into the kitchen in a robe, saying how Rich people have the nicest bathroom (she obviously made herself at home and had a shower). They talk about the 'thing that attacked roman the night before, as she tries to say it was a meth head, Roman does not look convinced at all and says it didn't even look human at all, saying whatever it was went straight for his chest. Intrigued by Roman question on how she feeds assuming she kills humans to drink their blood, the camera stays on Annie face as she describes how she learns to feed her thirst for blood, and that is by working as a ER nurse. (Without the need to go on a killing supree and butchering people ). Peter is shown walking towards the front door of Roman house with his bags, when he notices the shattered glass window and walks into the kitchen where Roman and Annie is standing , to seeing the big mess from last night fight. Olivia and Shelley are both seated around the kitchen table, as Olivia is wrapping Shelley disfigured hands to cover them . Still displeased and unhappy Shelley forces a smile and says Thank you. Olivia goes into the kitchen and brings in a small box that has all Shelley medications in it, insisting she takes them. Shelley reluctantly tells Olivia that she doesn't want to take them because she doesn't feel anything when she does. Olivia replies saying that is a good thing because the problem was Shelley felt too much before. So Shelley takes her medicine. A man knocks on their door , as Olivia opens the door the man introduces himself saying he is (was) a patient of Dr. Godfrey (Norman). Who looks unsettled and distressed telling Olivia that he hasn't heard from him in a while and notices that his mailbox if filling up with letters, and wonders if Olivia knows where he is. Looking back at Shelley still sitting at the kitchen table, Olivia steps out to talk to the man privately lying to him saying Norman ran off to London and has never said goodbye but asks for the man address and contact number to which she will call him if she ever hears from Norman again. Roman and Peter are seen at roman house standing across the smashed up window caused by that creature who attaked roman the night before. When Annies whose sitting on the bed facing their back suggest what they should do now, peter tells Roman to be a gentleman for once and call a cab for her thinking shes one of his hookups. unaware that she already told Roman she is a Upir too. (How cute). Destiny walks in and in disbelief when she sees the smashed up window. She breaks a little piece of glass off that still has blood on it and swallows it . She gets visions and sees through the eyes of the predator that attacked Roman , and sees that the creature went to the mortuary on Holden street. And of course Roman tells them they will go check it out. Olivia meets with Detective Issac in a restaurant . Issac whose supposed to be tracking down Dr Spivak (the Lizard guy), tells Olivia that he found out that Dr Spivak hasn't aged in 70 years...scene cuts to Olivia looking like she knows why...yet afraid. Miranda whose still alive (ugh)... was kidnapped in the last season by the flying Lizard Dr (I know... bare with me).... He is seen babbling on and making breakfast for Miranda and Pearl who look very scared and tense. When Pearl stabs him mid sentence with the fork... He spits on her face (which burns off as if she was attacked by acid). He grabs her body and dumps it down a stairwell .. Than cuts to Miranda crying on the table . Shelley is outside approaching a group of young boys playing with a kite. She tries to play with them but they run off when they notice her deformity. We know she is depressed when she grabs the chain from the swing and wraps it around her neck and ties it to the branch of a tree. However .......when she steps of the platform to commit suicide the branch breaks and Shelley falls to the ground unharmed. Miranda still suck in Dr Spivak house hammers the Dr on the head and while hes down, she tells Nadia she will be back to save her than she quickly runs out o the cottage house. Making it on to the road when she gets caught by the Dr Spivak playing nice with another vehicle in front. Miranda has no choice but too get back into the car with the Dr. Olivia however isnt having a good day she cant figure out why she cant feed on any blood anymore. Down at the mortuary, Roman Annie and Destiny are snooping around until Annie and Roman are attacked by the creepy creature. A rumble occur, causing the Creature to jump on top of Roman trying to kill him when Destiny struck the creature with some kind of large needle that kills it. Roman whose on the floor chocking suddenly falls unconscious . -End